


Diego Hargreeves has a piss kink

by UncomfortableLutherStan



Series: kinktober [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omorashi, Pseudo-Incest, diego has a piss kink, i have a piss kink, piss kink okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortableLutherStan/pseuds/UncomfortableLutherStan
Summary: "I need to go pee…" Five whispered to the floor, now bright red.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Series: kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978267
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Diego Hargreeves has a piss kink

Five shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat of Diego's car, seriously regretting not using the bathroom before. He had reassured himself that it would be fine, that a thirty minute car ride home would breeze by a he could use the bathroom at Diego's apartment when they finally got there but ten minutes later Five felt like he was melting in his seat. 

Diego had picked up on his boyfriend's change in mood but decided not to make a comment. He knew that Five got embarrassed about how much smaller his bladder was since he had de-aged and the idea of telling Diego that he needed the bathroom sounded worse than death.

They drove over a particularly bad pothole and Five audibly whimpered, his thighs clamping together.

Diego smirked, understanding what his boyfriend needed. "You okay?"

"Just peachy," Five said through gritted teeth. "How, uh- how long til we get home?"

"'Bout twenty minutes, why?" He knew why, he just wanted to hear him say it. 

Five visibly paled and took a shaky breath. "No reason, I'm fine," he said too quickly to not be suspicious. 

"Really? You don't need anything?" Diego asked, turning back to the road. He was looking for another bump or pothole to push Five over the edge. 

He shook his head quickly. "Nope, I just wanna get home…"

"Alright, sweetie," Diego cooed and patted Five's stomach. 

He let out a strangled squeak before biting his lip hard. "Diego-"

"Yes, Fivey?" He asked in his oh so seductive voice, one hand still on the steering wheel in the sexy way only certain men could pull off. 

Five blushed slightly, his pale face turning an adorable shade of baby pink. "I need the…" his voice trailed off as he looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. 

"What's that?" Diego spotted a pothole on the road ahead and turned to make sure the passengers' side tire hit it. 

His boyfriend bit his lip to keep from crying out and clamped his thighs together even tighter. "I need to go pee…" Five whispered to the floor, now bright red. 

"Damn, really?" Diego asked as if he hadn't already known. "That's too bad, you should have gone at the restaurant."

"I didn't need to go then!" Five's voice was verging on his panicked whining that always signified desperation. 

Diego loved it when he was desperate. Five was more willing to beg and plead when only Diego could give him what he desperately wanted. 

"You can wait another-" he glanced at the radio's analog clock "-sixteen minutes."

"But-"

"You can wait," Diego said cooly and Five resignedly curled up in the seat, trying to relieve the pressure on his stomach. 

"Just- just try to drive carefully," he whispered, closing his eyes. 

"Of course," Diego lied, proceeding to swerve enough to jostle his curled up boyfriend in the seat next to him. 

"Diego!" Five squeaked, realizing that there was a damp spot on the front of his pants and frantically pulling his jacket down to cover it. 

Smirking, Diego pulled over and turned on the car's hazard lights. "Aw, did you have an accident?"

Five scowled at him. "It was your fault, asshole."

Diego sighed and grabbed the only empty bottle within arms reach, which happened to be one of Five's whiskey bottles. "Stop bitching and come here, drama queen."

Five hesitated before climbing over the shift stick and onto his boyfriend's lap, rolling his eyes while he did. "You're the most insufferable man I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

Diego pressed a kiss to his tiny boyfriend's head. "Is that why you woke me up with a blowjob?"

"Shut up."

He obliged and started unbuttoning Five's dress pants before sliding them down his thighs. There was a yellow puddle spreading across his white boxers that filled Diego with an unexplainable feeling of dominance. Diego kissed Five's neck and pulled his underwear down roughly, making him whine at the pressure against his cock. 

Five positioned the head of his dripping cock to the opening in the bottle but Diego stopped him. "Let me."

So Five let him and Diego took him in one hand and the bottle in the other, aiming his boyfriend’s small dripping cock into the bottle. 

Once Five started, it took about three minutes for him to finish, sighing in relief and leaning his head against his boyfriend's leather clad chest. Kissing his forehead, Diego screwed the top back on the bottle once Five's bladder was empty. He had filled up about half the bottle which was surprising considering how small Five was. 

"You're adorable," Diego stated, pressing a kiss to Five's cheek while he tucked the smaller boy's cock back into his pants. Diego had taken his soaked underwear for… personal reasons. 

"You're a pervert," Five mumbled, closing his eyes and curling up against Diego's chest. 

He squeezed his boyfriend's thigh and tucked the bottle now filled with his piss into the backseat. "Yeah, but you love me."

"Mmhm, love you…" Five pushed his face into his boyfriend's jacket, pulling his thighs out of Diego's grip. 

"I love you too," he whispered into Five's forehead, holding him close to his chest. "When we get home I'll give you a bath, okay?"

"Mmm… okay…" Five mumbled, clinging to his boyfriend's jacket. 

Diego drove home one handed so he could hold Five on his lap, who fell asleep a few minutes later. He kissed the sleeping boy's head softly, letting his lips linger on Five's soft hair. 

God, he loved that boy. 


End file.
